Is it all Subconscious or Consciousness?
by MarikzAngel
Summary: A Tomoyo story
1. Default Chapter

Is it all Subconscious or Consciousness?  
  
My friends and readers the star of this fan fiction is the one and only Tomoyo Daiidouji. That contains all the Ccs characters in it, at one point or another.  
  
Tomoyo slept soundly most that night, but near the last half an hour she began to have a dream. She dreamt that she also had magical powers. She sang in front of a crowd of people but as they listened they did what she thought of during the song, she controlled them. Afterwards she rose up into the air using angel-like wings to fly about in the sky. It was amazing. When she returned home she took a nap. Tomoyo woke up with a smile and scratched her back only to find herself with wings, laying on the couch. "Yanyan!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
So what do you think of the beginning? If you like it, review and I might continue. 


	2. Fairytale surprises

Is it all Subconscious or Consciousness?  
  
This fan fiction has no commercial value. Oh yes and I forgot to mention that Tomoyo is only Sakura's friend in this fan fiction, not her best friend, they drifted apart after a while.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Partner's in crime  
  
Tomoyo's face went pale really fast. It was ALMOST funny to see the Daidoujii heiress loose her cool. In an attempt to calm herself down she began to hum the Moonlight Sonata and think of how she looked with out wings and as quickly as they came, they were gone. But not fast enough, some of the magic users of Tomoeda were alerted of her position and were going to check it out one way or another. The first nock arrived at the door. Thankfully it was just the mailman. Smiling, she accepted the letters and placed them on the table. When the next visitor appeared, Tomoyo knew at once whom he was even with his face shrouded in the shadows. "Eriol?" she whispered disbelievingly, he had caused all the trouble for Sakura, he was the reason she had almost died countless times. Tears streamed down Tomoyo's cheeks, "why? Clow Reed would never do such a thing, so why?" Eriol looked up with the familiar smirk, "I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, so you supposed wrong."  
  
Tomoyo gasped and suddenly found her toes very interesting. Eriol or Clow walked up to Tomoyo with a sigh and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Tomoyo reluctantly did so. Eriol smiled wisely down at Tomoyo and said, "I would never hurt her, I'm just helping her transform the cards. If she doesn't they will lose all their power, I'm almost done she only has 10 cards left." Tomoyo smiled a bit, understanding that she wasn't entirely wrong about Clow. Looking up cautiously she whispered holding out her pinky, "Ubinki?" Eriol smiled and intertwined his own pinky with hers, "Hai I ubinki." Tomoyo threw her arms around him and engulfed him in a big hug. Catching Eriol/Clow by surprise was hard to do but she had succeeded as his face turned an unnatural shade of crimson before he returned the hug and asked, "Could you not mention this to Sakura and my cute little descendant?" Tomoyo nodded but then stood up suddenly, and said, "Sakura and Syaoran are here. Leave or they'll find out." Eriol nodded, he too had sensed their auras fast approaching and winked at Tomoyo. "How about we cause a little bit of havoc?" Tomoyo grinned, not only were they matchmakers, now they were partners in crime.  
  
Hai= yes Ubinki= promise  
  
  
  
Chapter #2: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN  
  
(Sorry Meilin fans, she's one of my favorite characters but I had to put that she gets angry easily for the analogy to work, sorry!)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking in the park and Syaoran tried yet again to confess his feelings. "Sakura-chan." he began, "I think I-I" he stuttered at the end when the sudden flash of a new magical aura hit his senses like Meilin when she's angry. "Sakura-chan did you feel it?" he asked. Sakura nodded and called out her key, "Oh key of my star, with powers burning bright, reveal thy staff AND SHINE YOUR LIGHT! RELEASE!!" With staff and sword in hand they headed to Tomoyo's house, only to find it empty, a note landed in the palm of Sakura's hand.  
  
The note bore Clow's sign and Tomoyo's sign; she'd just designed it, a musical note on a full moon with silvery translucent wings. She even created a staff for herself (to add effect) it was a long lavender pole with an eight note on a full moon and silvery translucent wings. Tears fell in peels from Sakura's eyes. One of her best friends was kidnapped because of her, who wouldn't be upset?  
  
Her face suddenly went blank, as she focused all the power within to locate where the magical being(s) had gone. Breathing deeply she dispersed her aura and searched the town. Tsukimine Shrine. Whoever it was that took Tomoyo was there. She had only 10 cards left, it was the weekend and no one would notice Tomoyo to be missing until Monday morning, a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her this weekend would be the most stressful of her whole life. Tugging on Syaoran's sleeve, pulling him out of his own silent reverie and towards the door. "Whoever it was took her to the Shrine." She whispered before running ahead to the Shrine with Syaoran hot on her tails.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER #3: Tsukimine Shrine  
  
The wind bellowed soft warnings at the unwanted visitors at the shrine. Somehow the moon managed to rise in the sky earlier that night illuminating the darkness with an eerie black glow, giving the surroundings a surreal appearance. Sakura's pace slowed considerably when she saw the usually warm and welcoming shrine with that spooky aura about it. Even the Cherry Blossom tree seemed frightening, how she would have just wanted to run home and climb under her covers, leaving Kero to watch over her while she slept. How she envied all those other residents of Tomoeda that night. Clutching her staff, closer and tighter to her body she tried to face all the conflicts she would soon face. Syaoran had lost her on the way there and he wouldn't find the shrine for another twenty minutes it seemed, she had taken a short cut there and he'd taken a wrong turn. A bolt of thunder clashed against the blackness of the sky overhead making Sakura jump, she'd have to face it alone. A deep familiar voice spoke down to her, "Cardmistress, defeat me if you can."  
  
Suddenly angelic music floated through the air and drifted to Sakura's ears, it was Tomoyo's voice. A tear dripped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, even more determined than before. Her staff set in front of her she transformed the glow, the libra, the lock, the wave and the love all at once. Feeling a bit more drained she wanted to transform the other five cards now but the music had drained most of her power and she needed sleep. But Tomoyo? No. She had to stay awake, for not only her sake but Tomoyo's too. Calling out the shield to stop the music's draining effect, she resumed a battle posture and there fell a beautiful girl with silvery light violet hair (almost gray it's so light), silvery translucent wings and in a long lavender robe. Sakura screamed and summoned the float card to save the poor being. When she looked up her surroundings were the same and Syaoran still hadn't arrived.  
  
Summoning fly, Sakura brought the being to Yukito's where Kero was eating all the sweets and Yukito was helping. As soon as their mistress arrived they both transformed, a look of complete seriousness on both of their faces. After moments of silence one of the duo dared to ask, "Who is she?" Sakura looked at the girl sadly and whispered "Not Tomoyo."  
  
CHAPTER#4: The tenyo of Tsukimine Shrine (Fairytale troubles)  
  
Upon arriving at the shrine Syaoran noticed with a gasp, the old tree was missing.  
  
The two guardians looked sadly at their mistress, "What happened to Tomoyo?" Yue asked calmly, trying to hide the worry behind his large gray eyes. Sakura answered sadly, "They took her." Kero poked the beautiful young girl until she opened her large golden orbs and looked around the room her golden eyes lingering but a moment longer of Yue. A brief smile flashed across her features as she rose from the bed and squealed in ancient Japanese. It's was Yue's turn to be surprised, her features pulled at a memory he had long since forgotten, the story of the tenyo of Tsukimine Shrine. Flying through the house he entered the library and came back a moment later with the book he was searching for. Opening it he read the pages and gave the gist of it, "Well, when I was in the service of Clow Reed, his younger cousin Sabrina from England always wanted to hear fairytales. Well one night Sabrina came to me with a book and smiling I said I would read it to her. She was so excited that pulled me to the couch and sat down next to me, you could practically feel her excitement. She told me that the author of the book was one of the priestesses of Tsukimine shrine, the one who loved children, Kierro I think her name was, well Kierro adored Sabrina and wrote this story for her. There are only 100 copies of it in existence. It had become her favorite story and she had me read it to her every night afterwards but enough on how I know the story. Well the story is about a tenyo princess, who hated her kingdom. Every night she'd sneak down to earth to play with the children and so on. One night she was sitting on the branches of a Cherry blossom tree when a young man with silver hair and silver eyes entered the garden. He sat down at the tree and smiled sadly. 'Tenyo, my sister won't be attending the little play sessions anymore, she died this morning..' He spoke sadly. He eventually came every night to talk to her, and slowly he fell in love with her, but being mortal their love couldn't last. He eventually died and she lived on sorrowfully waiting every night for him to return. A rather sad story if you ask me, I never did understand why she loved it so much." He looked at her pitifully, "I'm not Hiko, and I'm Yue "," Iie. ka. Hiko." (No. you. Hiko.) She answered sorrowfully before disappearing as quickly as she came. There was magical residue left behind, a silvery purple magical residue.  
  
OH AM I EVIL OR WHAT?! LOL 


End file.
